Joker
is a Third Generation pyrokinetic and the antihero of the series, originating as an assassin of The Holy Sol Temple, previously going by the moniker of 52. After experiencing an Adolla Link and losing his left eye in the process, he gains an interest in discovering the truth of the world. Appearance Joker is a tall man with long, black, stringy hair that falls below his neck, and a concentric circle-shaped iris in his right gray eye (purple in the anime). Joker's typical outfit resembles that of a cowboy. It consists of a black top-hat, a patterned black bandanna across the left side of his face that covers his left eye, an old-fashioned shirt with a black waistcoat (burgundy red in the anime), as well as alternating white and black trousers and shoes. He is commonly seen smoking a cigarette, and usually carries a menacing grin on his face. Later on, Joker is seen wearing dark jumper with two hearts on the left side of his chest. He has also donned a dark overcoat and a lightly coloured scarf. Beneath his overcoat, Joker wears black trousers, a white, x-shaped belt resembling a sword girdle, a white shirt with sewn stitches across the arms and a black waistcoat with similar stitch marks. While wearing his outfit, Joker also ties his hair back. Personality Joker is a mischievous man who works behind the scenes to accomplish his goals. He values the pursuit of truth above all else, believing that truth is only valuable form of justice and that he should abandon all restraints to find it. In his past, Joker had a desire to understand the world and become stronger, believing the Sun God would guide him. He abandoned this faith once he came to believe the world as a terrible place, becoming more cynical and relaxed as a result. Shown to be very sneaky and intelligent, he always tries to play the cards his own way, going as far as involving innocent people in his schemes. Joker can be manipulative in the sense that he will use other people's interests as a way of unconsciously leading them to where he wants. Most notably when it comes to Shinra Kusakabe, during their conversations Joker seemingly speaks with sincerity especially when discussing the fate of Shinra's mother. In some respects, Joker is lackadaisical and can get caught up in the moment, where he forgets his original goal. He is considerably a sadistic individual who enjoys hurting people and toying with their emotions. He's also willing to offer information to his opponents, in exchange for entertainment.Chapter 6, page 7 He is charismatic and knows how to sway people to join his cause. Joker also has high expectations for Shinra and wants him to become a "Devil" to uncover the truth of his past, potentially hidden by the Special Fire Force.Chapter 7, page 4 Abilities Joker is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, as demonstrated by effortlessly dodging most of Shinra's fiery kicks with ease, as well as keeping the boy on his toes the entire time they fought. In his youth, he also displayed skill with a knife, being able to quickly overpower larger opponents with ease.Chapter 126, Page 6 These combat skills are enhanced by his strength, as Joker is able to knock a trained combatant to the ground with a single punch and was able to use his tongue to push himself up from the ground. Joker is also fast, capable of catching up to Shinra, who was using his ability to accelerate himself. He also shows sharp observational skills as, In the midst of battle, Joker was able to notice movement as simple as change in trajectoryChapter 7, page 6 Joker can be proven crafty on many occasions to get the things he wants out of the incidents and fights he causes. Ignition Ability Joker has adapted to Spontaneous Human Combustion and become a Third Generation pryokinetic, granting him the ability to create and manipulate flames. Igniting his cigarette with his finger,Chapter 125, page 14 he can create various shapes in the form of letters, suit of cards or card-shaped projectiles that can cut an inflammable coat.Chapter 6, page 15 He is also capable of using his Ignition ability with a deck of cards, allowing Joker to parry a sword swigs and block attacks and quickly cut through human bodies. Weapons Twined with his Ignition ability, Joker is able to use an explosive powder crafted from Infernal ashes. This powder can instantaneously cause explosions or burst things into flames at command, as an offensive maneuver or for a trap. Joker uses a carton of cigarettes to ensure he always has a flame to control, the smoke created by these cigarettes has hallucinogenic properties that can cause his foe's to see multiple images of Joker. Background Born in Tokyo, Joker was abandoned by his parents, eventually becoming part of the Shadow of the Holy Sun, possessing only a watch that connected him to his former life. There, he was called 52, and trained in combat alongside others. Standing out amongst his peers, he drew the attention of his captain, who abused 52. This abuse involved destroying 52's watch and beating him with the intent of having the boy suffer to the bone. 52 would later work with Leonardo Burns to hunt Infernals created by Amaterasu. Despite Burns noticing something strange about the Infernal, 52 rushed to attack it and the creature forced the pair into an Adolla Link. The experience casused 52's eye to burn, as it did to Burns. During the Link, Burns and 52 were transported to the Adolla realm and confornted by the Preacher. Returning to reality, Burns kills the Infernal and believes they were under the effect of an illusion. However, 52 holds a piece of ignited stone from that place: proving they were transported to another world. Burns would later store this stone in a bottle. In Year 184, 52 managed to escape the organisation at the age of 16 while they were attempting to locate and kill the abducted Shō Kusakabe. Later, found sleeping on the streets, he was taken in by a family, leading to him wanting to repay them for their generosity. Returning home one day, he found his new family all murdered by the Shadow of the Holy Sun.Chapter 126, page 4-17 Wanting to unravel the truth the Tokyo empire was hiding, he approached Victor Licht on more than one occasion, leading to the pair eventually working together.Chapter 124, page 9 Plot Introduction arc After the Special Fire Force Company 8 finishes their assignment, Joker uses a powder-like substance he received earlier from Victor to force the building's ceiling that the 8th were in to collapse, but the brigade, fortunately, manages to escape unscathed. Joker later intrudes on the Rookie Fire Soldier Games, where he assaults two members of an unspecified brigade in the building. He gets spotted by Shinra, which leads him to taunt the boy about his past and truth behind his family's death. When the man threatens to kill the innocent bystanders, Shinra attacks him with a barrage of kicks, but Joker manages to dodge them all with relative ease. Soon after, he then reaches into his pocket to reveal the same powdery-substance as before, and unknowingly to Shinra, uses it to cause an explosion which he is blown back by, which Joker uses as a diversion to head in for an attack. The man throws card-shaped projectiles, injuring Shinra. Without giving Shinra moment to react, he closes in on him and elbows him in the chin. As Shinra is on one knee unable to stand, Joker steps up to him, wondering whether he should kill Shinra. Shinra puts on a sadistic smile, realising his death may be upon him. Taking notice of this unusual expression, Joker is impressed with how he is able to smile under such circumstances, leading him to reveal to Shinra as a reward that Shō is still alive. Joker informs Shinra that the Special Fire Brigades are potentially hiding something from him, however, Shinra attacks him, but does not manage to connect a single kick. When Tamaki Kotatsu and Arthur Boyle show up, Joker attempts to get rid of the two, but to no avail. He then uses an explosion as a diversion and flees, encouraging Shinra to show his dedication to becoming a hero by saving everyone and offering him the chance to join his cause instead of the Special Fire Force. The next day, Joker becomes a wanted criminal and discusses the events of the tournament and the 8th Special Fire Brigade with his associate. Preacher Pursuit arc Joker later appears in an unknown location, listening in on the conference of the Captains via a device. After the conference when the Companies disperse, Joker surprises Shinra by greeting him in the middle of an alley while he was alone, insisting that instead of fighting, he'd like to reveal some information to him as a reward for coming so far. He then speaks about Shō Kusakabe, exposing his alliance with the Preacher, and swiftly leaves before giving Shinra a chance to question him about it. Vulcan's Workshop arc As Victor drives Hibana, Vulcan, Yū and his fellow brigade members away from Vulcan's Workshop to escape the White Hoods, Joker intercepts Shō attack on them using his card, saying the hero has appeared to save the day. Dodging Shō's katana, joker notices Victor's group had escaped, leading to him fleeing the scene as he had to reason to stay there. Afterwards in a forest, he comments that Shō is a monster. Meeting with Victor, Joker concludes that even if Company 8 is able to locate the White Hood's base of operation, they simply aren't strong enough to defeat them. Speculating on Shō's abilities, Joker concludes that he has established a connection with the Preacher. When Victor asks him what they need to do, Joker says that Shinra must become more powerful, and hopes Victor will be able to help Shinra grow to match Shō. Fifth Pillar arc As Victor prepares to depart to the Chinese Peninsula to investigate the Adolla Burst for the Fire Force, Joker expressiveness his disappointment that he cannot travel there, while Victor jokes that he should just join the force. VS. Holy Sol Temple arc After Victor returns to Tokyo, Joker approaches Benimaru Shinmon to tell him dangerous information involving The Holy Sol Temple. Questioned about his identity, Joker says he's a dark hero. Though Joker comes across as suspicious, he intrigues Benimaru. As the pair observe the The Holy Sol Temple – Holy See from a rooftop, he tells Benimaru he wants to uncover the truth the empire is hiding. Setting his eyes on the true sacred scriptures that contain the empire's history, Joker follows Benimaru as he arrives though the compounds front entrance. Defeating the church's elites, Joker looks on as Benimaru is subdued by a member of the church via posion. Benimaru quickly recovers and the pair make their way into the Temple, only to find it empty. Joker quickly finds a staircase leading into the Netherworld and leads an unease Benimaru into the darkness. Refusing to speak about his knowledge, Joker revealed he used to be a member of the Church's 'dark side', and says all will become clear if they uncover the church's secrets. The pair encounter the Shadow of the Holy Sun, during which Joker informs his former captain of his identity. Deciding to handle the captain while Benimaru handles the rest, the two begin fighting using their Ignition Abilities. Assaulted by the captain's sword, Joker manages to punch him in his face before proclaiming this is a fight to the death and boosting he will kill the captain with 52 cards. Joker manages to keep the captain at bay through his cards, but he is seemingly overwhelmed by his blade and knowledge of Joker's abilites. Believing his follower student nothing to fight with, the captain prepares his killing blow. Only to be confronted by mirages of Joker. During his opponents confusion, Joker joyfully slices him to pieces as way to avenge himself from the humiliation and abuse that he's been through. Joker then turns to conform his next enemy: Leonardo Burns. The pair prepare to fight, until Benimaru interjects and reminds them he is still there. Instead, Burns remembers he was orginally planning to aid Joker in the search of sacred scriptures by handing the criminal a old diary from the wife of Raffles I and revealing there are no hidden scriptures but Raffles began acting very differently after finding the Adolla. Examining the evidence and with Benimaru's recent experience, the three theorise that Raffles was replaced before founding the Sol Temple. As the secerts are hidden so deeply by 250 years of history, Burns believes that the Temple is unaware of its scandalous foundation, including Raffles III. With no leads left within the Holy Sol Temple, Joker decides that they need to investigate Haijima to uncover details about the Evangalist. Trivia * His "code name" (I guess I could call it) 52, is a reference to how there is 52 cards in the standard playing card deck. This isn't just a coincidence because he refers to himself as "Joker" and his ignition ability involves cards. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Third Generation